There are many previously known magazines that are used to store and provide ammunition for weapons and firearms of different sizes, calibers, and configurations. For example, a box magazine includes an elongated housing defining a channel in which stacked ammunition is contained. A spring-loaded follower is also contained within the channel and abuts against a lower end of the stacked ammunition to urge the stack of ammunition upward from the magazine toward a loading chamber of the firearm.
It is desirable to be able to rapidly determine an amount of ammunition remaining within the magazine. Such information is particularly advantageous in combat situations. Prior mechanisms/magazines address this problem via visual indicators such as a longitudinal slot in the magazine (e.g., open or with a clear window), or translucent materials, through which remaining ammunition or at least the bottom of the magazine stack may be seen and the like. Unfortunately, this requires the shooter to take his or her eyes off a target to visually look at the magazine and is also ineffective when vision is degraded under low/no light conditions or if the visual attributes of the magazine are obscured by mud, dirt, blood, oil. etc.